1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to the field of chemical lasers and, more particularly, to the achievement of improved performance via the control of the Ambient Electromagnetic Radiation Environment (AERE). By the proper control of the AERE at prescribed frequencies, it is possible to enhance or mitigate specific chemical reaction processes so as to enhance the performance of any gas phase chemical laser beyond the performance level achievable without this control of the AERE.
2. Description of the Related Art
Historically, the ambient radiation environments of the chemical reactions that either generate or destroy the required inversions in energy chemical lasers have been ignored. In fact, the scientific community at this time remains ignorant of the existence and importance of the role that radiation plays in these kinetic processes. Instead, the current state of the art relies on the measurement of the so-called thermal or kinetic temperature of the environment which is related to the velocities of the reactants using classical molecular theory as a means of computing the magnitude of these rate coefficients. Essentially, the prior art has relied on a trial and error experimental approach to achieving improved performance of laser devices and, while some advances have been made, the prior art remains unable to pre-determine the optimum conditions in hardware design and flow conditions to achieve superior performance.